irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Invadervax
Access Granted Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gif zimblink.gif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Invader Zak here. I've been seeing your activity recently and think it's about time I contacted you personaly. I am Zak and wish to keep an active line of comunication with you. Maybe we could swap ideas and stories of conquest together ( if I could become an invader rather than military engineer ). Well, I look forward to a response so invader Zak out.Invader Zak (talk) 22:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC)invader Zak Hello. Can we meet on chat? NicoleMaria1010 (talk) 09:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Let's RP Again Vax. NicoleMaria1010 (talk) 04:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vax. Zak here, I've done the page for your rocket launcher. Just look up Vax's plasma rocket launcher and you'll find it. Your welcome. There is a grave war going on,the alemus war,we need more irkens to join ROBLOX,we need their help,if we fail,its all over. PLEASE SEND HELP.Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 23:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Vax,remember,minecraftia is in a entirely diffirent universe,not the rol galaxy,btw the planet is square like everything else there. But you were right about them being intelligent. *TRANSMISSION FOR VAX* VAX this is LUYRK! The empires in terrible danger! *stAatic* Go to LIR,he'll tell you everything! *STATIC* Its fine...we lost the war,the irkens are now forced to hide,I'm a fugitive on an alternate account...alone..Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 01:35, May 2, 2013 (UTC) THEY FOUND ME! DEVASTATOR THE EXILE! HE"S A TIMELORD NOW! HE HAS AN ARMY! ITS NOT LONG BEFORE BTHE ALEMUS FIND M-*STATIC*Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 21:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! 13,000 edit! yay! congrats Vax! "I have evolved beyond jokes...I am a Robot!" (talk) 22:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) im glad you like the pic :) Xenathu (talk) 23:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Vax,I was wondering,is there a nightmare version of me and LIR? I think LIR would because he's very old. But I was born only 12 irken years ago. Can we chat soon? BTW I can make some pictures of your SIR unit or irkens if you want,so you dont have to recolor. But no backrounds,havent learned how to draw IZ backrounds yet Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 22:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Adding to the List? Hey Vax. It's Vex. I am planning on adding myself to the official list of invaders, but do I have to get permission from an administrator, or can I just do it myself? INVADER VEX (talk) 04:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX I'll draw Xeno and Emperor Kodos,just tell me what they look like,and I'll draw em. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 11:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC) So,xeno created PAKs,but during his life,irkens could reproduce s3xually? Does this mean PAKs weren't used until irkens used cloning more often,and same with the control brains? Congratulations! 14,000 edit yay! (I HATE THOES BADGES ARGGG!!!) well you surpassed me in the leaderboards congrats! (for now) My name is Plazatrax, Invader Plazatrax (talk) 21:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Mario seems to be doing better now,he's going to get surgery Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 23:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by lonely? Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 01:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Mario quit,sadly. Anyway,I'd like to know when you're online and when we can chat. Mario quit,sadly. Anyway,I'd like to know when you're online and when we can chat.Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 00:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Come back to ROBLOX,Vax,Mario quit and my friends are becoming inactive! I'm alone! THE IRKEN POPULATION IS BECOMING INCREDIBLY SMALL. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 15:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) THERE ARE ONLY 2 IRKENS LEFT IN ROBLOX One of the last Irkens just quit,and is going to minecraft. Sarks and me are the only ones left now. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 15:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) The control brain has become inactive. Our group's leader has become inactive. The group is now dying. We're irkens! We conquer! I'm not on ROBLOX because I LIKE IT *twitch8 I'm here to conquer it! And I need assisstance from the homeworld to do it! Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 01:56, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Fine,be a coward,I'm sure other irkens will help me. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 15:40, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Well,I lost my only true friend there,and I'm losing my other friends. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 18:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Who is the leader of the wiki? He could buy builders club for ROBLOX and own the irken group. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 13:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Your backstory Hi, Vax. I found some guy who is using the same backstory about being shoved into a tube and into Irk's main power core... I'm not sure if you're aware of it, so I just thought I'd tell you INVADER VEX (talk) 20:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX I could watch draw some pictures for your characters,then you don't have to use ZIM pictures anymore. LIR tells me you hve a crush on Azula from Avatar,is this true?(Dont worry I won't laugh,if you do,I think its normal) Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 21:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Dusq/four sages Why did you put random catergories on those pages? Do you really think the four sages are a location?!Invader Jib (talk) 20:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter If they can take the forms of diferent things. That does not necassarily mean they are those things, and being able to take the for of a location makes no sense. Adding those categories does nothing more than messing up the category pages.Invader Jib (talk) 20:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations for becoming 1st place on the leaderboard! It is quite the achievement! Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 14:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX ??? What's up with the Nyan cat thingy for your profile pic??? Ark came up to me and asked who this page belonged to, and when I told her, she didn't even believe me at first. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 14:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Hey, this is Vex. I finished the pic of The Masked man that you wanted. I did the mask like you wanted, but with a few creative liberties, and would like to know what you think of it. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 04:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Hey Vax... I forgot to ask you earlier, what do you mean by 'antennae sized satelite' in your helmet description? Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 04:26, August 11, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Lir was only stating a point. Hi, this is Emperor Vis, Congratulations on becoming number 1 (on the leaderboard). I admit that I honestly thought no one would reach that level after me, but you proved me wrong and for that I respect you. By the way, how did you become chat moderator? because I,ve been trying to become a mod for some time and (being the oldest member left) I'm considering going for it again .Emperor Vis 18:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, Invader Vax! This is Vax. Nice to meet you, and I hope you like it here! I hope we can meet on chat sometime, and be friends! I would rather not test a JEVI Unit, as I already have VIR. (talk) 20:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Jib He won't let me delete my pages. Jib WILL not let me delete my pages! I said I was LEAVING. He calls it "Vandalisim" its MY pages. I can DO whatever I want to them. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 21:30, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Vax is okay with it. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 21:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC)